


VID: I Do The Dumbest Things For You

by purplefringe



Series: Made for such heights [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Why do I do the dumbest things for you?A Mckay/Sheppard vid, to You Told the Drunks I Knew Karate by Zoey Van Goey





	VID: I Do The Dumbest Things For You




End file.
